


Just Wanted To Talk

by currentinsanity



Series: tommy and tubbo angst [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentinsanity/pseuds/currentinsanity
Summary: a few months have passed and tubbo finally decides he wants to visit and speak with dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: tommy and tubbo angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Just Wanted To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> more angst 
> 
> !this has some pretty graphic depictions and dialogue descriptions of violence!

“Hey, Sam?”

“Oh, Tubbo! There something you need?”

Tubbo sighed, looking up to Ranboo who had his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm his nerves as he spoke. He felt a small squeeze as he took a deep breath in through his nose.

“I’d like to visit the prison today, Sam.”

“The... the prison? Why’s that?”

“I need to speak with Dream. I won’t take no for an answer this time, Sam.”

Tubbo swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and straightened his posture. He stared Sam in the eyes as he glanced back from him to Ranboo’s face and then down to his sword in his belt loop. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, kid... I haven’t spoken to him since... I think it’d be safest if I speak with him first-“

“No. I want to speak with him now. I want to go over to the prison right now,” Tubbo pulled his opposite hand up to rest on Ranboo’s hand for a moment before nudging it off. “Ranboo and I want to go and visit Dream...”

“Uh, Tubbo, that’s not going to work... See-“

“I’m banned from the prison. Have been for months now I can’t uh... I can’t enter anywhere but the front portal room...”

“What? What’d you do, big man? Did I really marry a felon?” Tubbo turned with a scandalized gasp and a smile as Ranboo sighed. He could tell he was resisting a joke and before Ranboo could call him out on something illegal he had done in the last few days he chuckled awkwardly and turned back to Sam.

“I mean... If you really want, I could lift the ban for long enough to uh... for him to be your moral support but if he comes, Tubbo, your visit will have to be short and you will be unable to enter the holding cell. That rule stands no matter who you bring in with you.”

Tubbo looked back up to Ranboo who was close to shaking. He sighed, poking at his arm and giving him a small smile.

“I think I might have forgotten to make Michael’s bed before we left. Would you... Would you be willing to go back and maybe get some food for him? I’ll be back in a few hours?” Tubbo said as Ranboo’s demeanor seemed to relax, the pleading look disappearing from his eyes.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be perfect, man, now you head back before Michael gets the grumblies and starts getting upset,” Tubbo called out as Ranboo smiled at him and nodded, walking away towards Snowchester. 

“Now, Tubbo... You need to understand the importance of what you are doing right now. This man attempted to kill you, he... he killed Tommy... You can’t lose your cool as much as you may want to.”

“I’ve held my cool around Ranboo and around Jack and around Michael. I’ve had enough experience and I want to speak with him.”

Tubbo watched Sam’s face fall as his head fell with it, looking down at the wooden path before sighing and turning to walk in the direction of the prison.

The walk around Bad and Skeppy’s house was silent, save for the sounds of their feet hitting the grass at the jump from the path that had just never been finished. Tubbo waited behind as Sam went through the portal, speaking with him through the speaker system connected in the front entrance.

“You may enter the portal now, tell me once you’ve gotten to the other side.”

He’d never been to the prison before, he had seen the outside and the portal but once he entered the lobby, staring Sam down at his desk as the lectern obstructed his view of Sam’s full figure, he felt a creeping feeling of unease. The whole place was made of blackstone and made concerning noises as he walked towards the book, a large title of “Waiver” on the front.

—

He’d be lying if he said the process of getting to the main cell from the front lobby wasn’t anything but annoying and seemingly overkill. However, Tubbo knew what Dream was capable of and the irony of him designing this prison made him chuckle to himself.

“Now Tubbo, stand in this little pit and stare forward. You won’t be going in but you can hear and see the best from that point. I will be lowering the lava now and it’ll take a moment.” Sam’s voice broke through Tubbo’s internal laughter as he did so.

As the levers clicked and turned, Tubbo felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of fear. A lung emptying tight feeling in his chest, amplified by the heat the lava gave off. He could hear the bubbling of the lava as he turned back to Sam who was staring at the glowing wall.

“So you haven’t spoken to Dream since Tommy passed?”

Tubbo could see Sam stiffen, “No, I’ve given him his food and that is it. No more books. No more clocks. I haven’t said a word to him.”

Tubbo nodded, looking down at his fidgeting hands. 

“I’d suggest you look forward once the lava lowers, best to project your voice.”

The lava slowly fell, the top obsidian visible before more and more of the cell came into view. The top of Dream’s head slowly became his orange uniform and then his pants before Tubbo could also see the top of a head with blonde hair and then the red of a t-shirt. 

Tommy was sat, picking at the crying obsidian floor as Dream loomed over him, glancing towards the now fallen molten wall and the two stood on the other side.

“Tommy...” Tubbo seemed to let out in a breath before gasping, “TOMMY!”

It took a bit for Tubbo to get Tommy’s attention, getting a bit too close to the edge of the lava and being pulled back by Sam. He could see his mouth moving but couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the bubbling lava and soon, Dream’s loud maniacal laughter. 

Before he or Sam could say a word, Tubbo watched as Dream grabbed Tommy and pulled him up by the hair, causing everyone else present to gasp in shock. 

“Tommy!”

“Tu-!”

Dream slammed Tommy’s face into the wall of the prison, causing a sickening crunching sound to echo through the big lava room and over to where Tubbo stood, screaming.

“Stop it! Dream, stop it!”

He barely had time to process that his friend was still alive, now he was going to lose him?

The sound of blood gargled screams from Tommy made their way over the bubbling lava and forced Tubbo’s hands to ball into tight fists before he could hear Dream’s maniacal laughter settle over all of the noise.

“Dream, please, I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back! Stop it! Stop it!” Tommy’s voice was muddled under all of the noise but Tubbo squinted, confused about what he was talking about. Nothing he could see explained Tommy’s pleads but he could see the boy struggling against Dream’s hold on his hair and the other hand that had grabbed the back neck of his shirt.

Dream stopped his motions, his hands still tight as he pulled Tommy’s body closer to the opening of the cell.

“Dream, Dream, not the lava... W-We don’t know if it works with the lava, Dream-“

Tommy’s pleads were cut off as Dream began yelling, forcing Tubbo to look at his face instead of Tommy’s broken body.

“Look at him! Look how disgusting and gross he looks! Blood and snot and spit... all these cuts and bruises and broken bones! This isn’t the Tommy you know, huh, Tubbo?”

“You bastard! Let him go! Let Tommy go!” Tubbo screamed, only getting a small chuckle from Dream in response.

“You can’t do anything! You thought he was dead and never even attempted to visit me until now? I think that’s punishable by watching me slowly kill this little brat until your screams have made your throat gone hoarse and your eyes burn from the heat and the tears...” Dream’s voice sent shivers and red hot anger straight into Tubbo’s bones.

“I said. Let. Him. Go.” Tubbo seethed, he could see Tommy’s hands grabbing at Dream’s arms and body. Futile attempts to free himself from the others grasp as Dream wheezed, clearly amused by Tubbo’s suddenly straight face and Tommy’s weak struggles.

“Dream, I don’t wanna go back... I can’t take it another time... please, Dream, let me go-“

Before Tommy could plead anymore, Dream’s face fell to one of annoyance as he sighed reluctantly and smashed Tommy’s face into the wall once more. The sickening crack that echoed through the large room caused Tubbo’s stomach to flip and turn in ways that made him feel as if he was going to throw up.

Tommy’s struggling and grabbing stop entirely, his limbs falling to his side and as Dream let got of his hair and his shirt, his body crumbled to the ground with a loud thump.

The silence following Tommy’s body crashing to the ground was filled with screams as Tubbo fell to the ground, grabbing at his head as sobs shook his whole body.

Dream’s laughter mixed with heavy breathing and his blood roaring in his ears caused Tubbo to scream louder, curses and insults loud and clear as he stood himself up and walked over to Sam.

“Let me over there.”

“Tubbo, you can’t he’ll...” although his posture and expressions were calm and cold, Sam’s voice shook, “He’ll kill you too.”

“Oh, Sammy, you know me so well...” Dream cackled, kicking at Tommy’s body to move it farther away from the edge of the cell. “But to kill Tubbo, I’d have to bring Tommy back and he’s been a little shit as of recent so I think he deserves to be there for just a bit longer.”

“Bring him back? What the hell...”

“Bring him back as in bring him back to life! That book you deemed oh so important to spare my life over?”

Tubbo swallowed, looking at Dream across the way who seemed to be staring into his very soul.

“You’re lying, trying to fuck with me,” Tubbo growled, anger close to boiling over as he glared over to Dream.

“Trying to fuck with you? You think it’s not real just like Tommy did the first time... You don’t want to continue that line of thought, Tubbo.”

“First...” Tubbo’s voice tapered off into silence as Dream began to smile, wide and psychotic.

“The first time! We’ve been working together like business partners over the last few months... doing research on the afterlife and what it feels like to die,” Dream screamed, “I’ve killed him with my hands, with the sharpened splinters of the lectern, with suffocation, blood lose, neck breaking, burns, starvation, dehydration... Almost everything I can think of, really.”

“You’re a liar! You bastard! If it’s true then bring him back! Bring Tommy back!” Tubbo screamed, seeing as Dream shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on Tommy’s body. With quiet words and quick motions, Tubbo couldn’t tell what he was doing until a wet cough filled the noise and Tommy shot up with a gasp.

“Please, Dream... I don’t think I can handle it if I go back again... Wilbur keeps getting louder and louder and Schlatt has woken up and he’s almost worse... I can’t shake the feeling of being ripped apart...”

“Wait wait! Give me a chance to write this, Toms, I wasn’t expecting any feedback this time.”

“TOMMY!”

Tubbo could see Tommy’s attention go from Dream’s scribbling in a book to him as they connected eyes and Tommy’s expression changes completely.

“TUBBO!”


End file.
